Castle In The Sky
by xaphanea
Summary: You're leaving behind everything you've ever known and everyone you've ever loved to bring peace and restful nights to all of them. Venture hard, and make it to the end. You can do it.'
1. Chapter One: No Time For Lamentations

Author's Note: This story takes place well into the future of Spira, only as if Sin and Yevon hadn't been defeated. Yuna died as a normal Summoner, and Tidus became the next Sin. Now, nothing is left of their legacy but a dwindling story. Spira has evolved in the sense that Bevelle has more power than ever, and is trying to control the world with Machina. They want to try and control Sin, to harness it and rule the people of Spira using fear. The rivalry is no longer between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites, but more between Bevelle and the rest of Spira. The Summoners keep going on pilgrimages, but that proves difficult because the Maesters try to stop the pilgrimages discreetly by trying to discourage those who pray to the Fayth in Bevelle. They don't want the Calm, because it makes their trying abilities to control Sin farther away during its absence. The people of Spira do not know all of the dark deeds of the Maesters, but do not want to get involved in the mysterious doings of Bevelle. It is because of this that there aren't many going on pilgrimages.  
  
This story tells of a seventeen year old Summonner trying to battle his way to Sin despite the dangers that lie in his way. Spira cannot even look forward to the Calm anymore because people are too afraid to waste their lives journeying to defeat Sin and not making it. He wants to face everything and make it to the end, to grant his people the Calm and bring hope to Spira once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Castle In The Sky  
  
By xaphanea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: No Time For Lamentations  
  
My Aunt shook her head as she puttered about the room. I chuckled lightly at her exasperation. She was a dramatic woman, and always took things to the extreme. Although, what I was about to do was extreme. I felt my throat tighten as it had been doing for the past few days, and my steel eyes wandered to the window. In the back of my mind, I could still hear my Aunt muttering about something and rushing around the small hut. Then, all of my senses drifted to study the billowing clouds drifting lazily across the cerulean skies above the trees.  
  
The beauty of that simple picture reminded me of Seneca, and my heart tensed along with my throat. I could feel the silk of her chestnut hair against my cheek, and nearly felt the need to cry. I knew I wouldn't, but the urge was there, and that unsettled me. It meant that everything she had said the night before was true.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you ask me to meet you?" I asked, walking up behind the girl perched on our favourite rock. Kilika was a beautiful town that backed onto the vengeful ocean. Where there wasn't water there were trees, dense forest that I knew like the back of my hand. Seneca and I both knew how to get to this spot, a long sleek grey rock overlooking the vast ocean beyond. When we were children, we used to sit upon it and fantasize about what the Besaid villagers were doing across the way.  
  
"Must I have a reason to see you?" Seneca's musical voice replied, though I knew she wasn't smiling. I gingerly climbed up onto the empty space beside her, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands. The moon was low in the sky, illuminating her face like an angel's. I adjusted my cloak in the cool ocean wind, and noticed Seneca was clothed in nothing more than shorts and the orange leather top she loved. Yet I knew she wasn't cold. She never was.  
  
"Did you like your gift?" I broke the silence to inquire. Because I was going away, I had given away all of my belongings to those who I knew would want them. For Seneca, I had chosen a diamond necklace I had inherited from my mother before she died. I knew that Seneca loved it, and I didn't want to have it lost at the end of my quest.  
  
I watched her reach up and gently rest her palm on her chest, where a minute twinkle showed me she was wearing it. She lowered her head, and her chocolate hair shielded my eyes from her fair face. I suddenly felt the need to reach out to her, to hold her, and embrace her tightly for the rest of time. But I knew it wouldn't be fair to her.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it." Seneca softly replied, voice barely audible in the slight breeze. "I thought you'd take it with you." I shook my head, tearing my eyes away to stare up at the stars littering the night sky.  
  
"I don't want it to be lost." I simply told her. I blinked slowly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere with any quick movements. The air then became still, and I strained my ears to hear a subtle gasp. It was then that I realized Seneca was weeping, and I clenched all my limbs to keep from pulling her close to me.  
  
"I never thought you'd actually do it." She choked out, and then lifted her feminine hands to her face, brushing the tears away in a swift motion. She curled her curtain of hair behind her ears and avoided my gaze, staring out at the shimmering reflection of the moon on the water. "But when you came out of the temple today... looking so determined over all that exhaustion... I realized then that you were going away forever. That I'd never see you again." My entire body seemed to melt at her words, and my eyes immediately locked on her torn and helpless body. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, staining her light cheeks. I opened my mouth, but no words would come to me. I wanted to tell her I loved her, and that I wanted to take her with me. But I knew I couldn't, that I had to be calm and fair to her before I left her.  
  
Before I could react, she had her arms around my neck, clawing at my back. She buried her face in my shoulder, soaking my cloak where her waterfalls fell. I wanted to grasp her in the same way, desperate to get closer and claim the love that she finally opened up for me. But I held back, and sat, as stiff as I possibly could, until she pulled away and curled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. She looked like a lost little girl, the same little girl that I had grown up with and known for as long as I could remember. Every part of my body screamed for her, for her touch, for her love. Yet all I did was sit, and stare at her, as if she meant nothing more to me than a friend.  
  
"It's too late." I turned my head, wincing at my own harsh words, and almost hearing her heart shatter into countless pieces. "I may have loved you once... but tomorrow I leave. It's... too late." I shifted my weight nervously, daring to realign my face to meet hers. Inside her blue orbs lay a sadness that was almost tangible, and I swallowed my own grief. She shook her head, stubborn eyes set on mine.  
  
"You can't tell me that you feel nothing." Her voice was firmer than before, as her spirit returned to wipe away the emotions that she had always labeled as a weakness. "Don't pretend to break my heart because you think it best for me. This hurts you. It has to hurt you." I clenched my jaw so incredibly tight that my teeth began to throb in pain, and backed down off of the rock. Even when my feet met flat on the ground, my body wavered, my balance thrown off by my battling emotions.  
  
"It's too late." Those cruel words were the only ones I could repeat, as my brain seemed to be dead. My heart was winning over all, and I was afraid that I might utter words that would haunt Seneca as I traveled off to die.  
  
"Is it worth it?!" She leapt to her feet, towering above me. I breathlessly looked up at her, illuminated by the soft white glow and crowned by sparkling stars. I didn't answer her, although I knew exactly what she was referring to. "If you don't get killed in Bevelle, you'll be run down afterwards like a rabid dog! And if you make it to Zanarkand, what then? You sacrifice your life to give everyone ten years of what? Peace? Not with the Maesters. The war will go on, even if Sin is dormant. Why do you think there hasn't been a pilgrimage in forty years? Your life will be a waste... the Calm will no longer BE calm." After saying that, she burst into violent sobs and fell to her knees, pounding her fists into the stone. Her pitiable form felt like a knife slicing through me, and I still felt as if my tongue were useless.  
  
"Don't say it isn't worth it." I softly recited the words spoken so many years ago by High Summoner Yuna. She wore a legend, in a story passed down through Summoners through the ages. Her story was not known much throughout commoners, but I knew it fluently. It was Yuna, her guardians, and their journey that originally inspired me to become a Summoner myself. Seneca and I used to play at being Tidus and Yuna, but I always dreamed myself as Summoner instead of guardian. And here I was.  
  
I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would hurt her more. I needed her to think of me no more than a friend, no more than the brother she never had. It would be easier on her to let me go, and it wouldn't seem as if I were betraying our love to pursue Sin. So I turned around, closing my eyes, fighting every cell in my body that longed for her, and walked away from Seneca forever.  
  
***  
  
"Rune? RUNE!" My Aunt resorted to screaming at me to wrench my attention away from the skies and my memories. "Come and eat, please." She had finished preparing my last meal I'd ever share with her. I nodded, understanding her agitation. For my entire life, Aunt Nirisse had been like a mother to me. Although she nagged and dramatized over everything, she had come through and taken care of me as if I were her own son. I knew that beneath her grouchy exterior laid a maternal woman, who would miss me dearly after I set out for the unknown.  
  
As I settled down at the table across from her, I watched her face fall into weariness as she dipped her spoon into her soup. Her graying hair was once a deep red, like my own. She would soon fall into old age, and leave this world. I could see it, and I was sure that she was able to as well. I reached out, covering her nearest hand with my own, and she looked up at me.  
  
"We'll be together again, someday." I said, and I meant it, with all of my heart. She smiled, and all the lines of age on her face seemed to disappear. I saw the young woman that she once was, full of spirit and determination.  
  
"I know, dear." She still was that woman. "Now eat."  
  
I adjusted my cloak, staring into the mirror at my sharp reflection. I looked weathered, much older than my age. I heard the clatter of Aunt Nirisse doing the breakfast dishes in the kitchen, and I sighed heavily.  
  
"It's time to leave, Rune." I spoke to my reflection softly, standing straight and tall. "You're leaving behind everything you've ever known and everyone you've ever loved to bring peace and restful nights to all of them. Venture hard, and make it to the end. You can do it." With that, I ran a stern hand through my shaggy red mop and turned, marching towards the door. Aunt Nirisse stopped me, drying her hands and embracing me tighter than she ever had before. Without any words, she let go of me and returned to the sink. I knew she wouldn't see me off; it was just something that she couldn't bear to endure. When my father, her brother, had set off with the Crusaders, she didn't go wave to him with the rest of the village. She simply stayed in the kitchen, polishing up the dishes from his last meal at home. I believe her last words to him were 'You damned idiot, leaving your child parentless to fight a fool's war'.  
  
I took a deep breath, pushing aside our curtain of a door and stepping out onto the main path. Everyone was at their doors, peeking out at me as I slowly strode by. I finally reached the first dock, and stopped, turning around to look at my neighbors. Each one had mixed emotions strewn across his or her face. Sadness, remorse, fear, agitation, anger. I wanted to hug each and every one of them, tell them that everything would be okay and they didn't have to live in fear anymore. But I knew it wouldn't do any good, and I had to get going. So I raised my hand, and turned away from them, walking out and down the first dock.  
  
Kilika was built all on docks at one point. It was a town living directly over the water with a port on the ocean side. But, after Sin attacked and destroyed the water town more than once, the villagers decided it best to move onto land. The dock was a winding one, what was left of the last Sin attack that had taken my mother when I was two. I walked proudly down those docks, swearing that this pilgrimage was not only to bring peace to Spira, but to honour my parents as well. They both died because of Sin, as did many, and I wanted to avenge those dead.  
  
I finally reached the end of the long dock, and was still for a moment as I took in the clean Kilika air. It always smelled of rich spices, and the ocean. The sun was high in the sky, and all of the clouds had disappeared, leaving the horizon blue and inviting.  
  
"Are you ready, Rune?" Talyon looked up at me from the boat he was perched in, and I nodded down at him. Talyon was my other best friend as well as Seneca, and he had vowed to be my guardian on my quest. He was a year older than me, and had always looked down on me to take care of me. My father had been Talyon's role model, and when he left, Talyon vowed to take the best care of me as was possible. He kept that vow, and became my official guardian. He took an oar in his hand, and I turned to look one last time upon the Kilika shore. I saw Seneca standing there, at the edge of the dock, staring at me with an odd expression on her face. I couldn't exactly read it, but I couldn't dwell. I leapt gracefully down into the small boat, and stood, facing the town as Talyon slowly rowed away.  
  
I saw Seneca flinch, and come running down the dock. She was sobbing as she ran, I saw, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leapt as far as I possibly could, just making it onto the soft wood. I began to run as well, up the dock to reach Seneca halfway. Talyon cried out as the boat rocked from my departure, and whipped around to view me snatching Seneca into my arms. She hurled her own around my neck, and we clutched each other as if we'd never let go.  
  
"I couldn't leave like this..." I whispered to her as we embraced, wanting to get closer than we ever had before. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't pretend... I just didn't want to hurt you..." My voice failed me once again, and I wasn't sure how to convey my feelings to her. Although, I was sure she already knew.  
  
"You would have hurt me more by leaving without this." She pulled back enough to stare up into my eyes, and my heart sank. Her gaze made me want to throw it all away, to give up everything, and run away with her in my arms.  
  
But I knew I couldn't. I claimed her lips for a long awaited kiss, and then pulled away from her fully. My hand held hers for a long moment before we parted, and I walked slowly back to where Talyon had docked the small boat once again. This time I slid into the boat, and stared back at Seneca with all of the love that she had for me.  
  
As Talyon began to paddle away, stifling any sarcastic comments, Seneca traveled to the edge of the dock to be as close to me as possible.  
  
"I love you." She whispered, and a small breeze carried her words to me gently. I watched her reach up, and cover my mother's diamond with her palm in remembrance.  
  
"I love you too." I promised quietly, hoping that the winds would bring my own words to her. I stood, looking back, until Kilika was no longer in sight. Then I turned back to Talyon, sat down, and took up a long wooden oar in my quivering hands.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter Two: Soaring With The Angels

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Castle In The Sky  
  
By xaphanea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Soaring With The Angels  
  
I couldn't help the small feeling of dread as Talyon and I paddled out into the ocean in nothing but a small boat. If Sin came anywhere near us, we would be vanquished forever without a chance. I stared up at the blue skies, waiting for our escort with concern and impatience. Talyon simply knelt in front of me, dipping his oar into the water with ease and grace. I was never much of an athlete, but Talyon was a warrior. He carried a massive sword on his back that was used to defend himself with, and he knew how to use it effectively. I simply carried my Summoner's staff, working more with white magic and Aeons than hand to hand combat. But that was my way. I had chosen to spend my time studying to become a Summoner than training with Crusaders. Talyon was not a Crusader himself, but had many friends that were. He had learned how to use a blade at a very young age, and was very skilled. I knew that my life couldn't be in better hands, and was satisfied with him as my guardian and best friend.  
  
"You can rest for awhile, Rune, if you get tired." Talyon offered, but I declined politely. My arms were gaining the rhythm easily, and they weren't sore in the least. Of course, I also wasn't putting as much power into my strokes as he was.  
  
All the while, my eyes kept scanning the skies around us. Still, there was no sign of Caledon. He would be the one to take us to Luca, where Talyon and I would rest for the night and then head to the temple at Djose. Caledon was an Aeronaut, using a small machina to fly his large blue balloon. There were few Aeronauts in Spira, and he was one of the best and most trusted. Because he was from Luca, he agreed to meet us on the water on our way from Kilika. It would be quicker for us to arrive in Luca, and we wouldn't be traveling at night.  
  
"Do you remember Caledon?" Talyon asked me, tossing a light glance over his shoulder. His sun bleached hair glittered as he moved, and I shook my head.  
  
"No." Caledon had visited Kilika when I was very little, bringing an apprentice Summoner to perform the sending after my mother died. Apparently, I had gotten lost in the woods by the village, and he was the one to retrieve me. But I didn't remember any of it, I was still too young.  
  
"He remembers you." Talyon told me, and ceased rowing for a moment to remove his long sleeved shirt. His bare back was muscular and tanned, with the eagle tattoo etched across his shoulder blades. Talyon had had that tattoo for as long as I could remember, that beautiful colourful bird that he admired so much. Seneca used to sit and stare at his back for hours on end, just drinking in the articulate detail in the lush picture. It was as if someone had taken a photograph of an eagle and developed it on his skin. He never told us where he had gotten it, and I wasn't sure if he even remembered himself. Seneca and I had only asked him once, and he hadn't answered. "You obviously made an impression on him when you were little."  
  
"Mmmhmm." I replied, easing out of my thoughts once again as Talyon's muscles rippled. I felt no need to shed any clothing, not even my cloak. I was perfectly content in the heat, whereas both Seneca and Talyon had loved the cold. I used to joke about sending them off to Mount Gagazet to live in igloos, and moving to Besaid to lie on the beach for the rest of my life.  
  
I knew that Talyon was trying hard not to be the sarcastic egoist that he always was. He was speaking the way he used to speak to the Crusaders, showing respect I suppose. He had never spoken to me in that way, or Seneca for that matter. He seemed almost humble, and that unsettled me slightly.  
  
"Talyon?" I prompted, my eyes ever scanning around us as I paddled.  
  
"Hm?" The noise was so slight I barely even caught it, and it almost made me laugh.  
  
"Will you relax and be yourself, please?" I inquired, and watched his back stiffen at my words. "You're starting to scare me." I raised an eyebrow as he turned his head, staring at me incredulously. I jerked as he suddenly burst out laughing, almost dropping his oar into the water. I ceased paddling as well, joining in. I felt liberated as we sat, clutching our stomachs in that small boat. It was a wonderful feeling inside of me that seemed to glow as we laughed until we ached. Yet, it was a good ache.  
  
"Thank you." Talyon gasped for air as he spoke, one hand on his midsection and the other on the side of the boat. I caught myself as well, taking in heavy breaths of oxygen that soothed my lungs. "I was hoping you'd say that. The Luca bar was seeming more and more inviting by the minute." After saying that, he took up the oar again and propelled us even further from Kilika.  
  
It was a good hour before I finally spotted Caledon's bright blue balloon, shimmering in the sunlight. I knew Talyon would be grateful to be shaded in the basket, for he was sweating profusely in the heat. I still had all of my clothes on, and could proudly say I was still paddling as well. I saw Talyon sit up straighter, shielding his eyes to look up at the shimmering silk floating gracefully towards us. He sighed in relief, replacing the oar to the floor of the boat. I followed his lead, and adjusted my cloak accordingly. Talyon retrieved his long sleeved black shirt, slipping it over his head. I handed him his sheath and sword, which he fitted around him with ease. He didn't seem like much just to look at him, but I knew that Talyon was deadly. If one were to see him walking, they'd think he was just a traveler carrying a sword too large for his experience. He was a plain looking person with a colourful personality, a real gem among warriors. That was why he never joined the Crusaders, or so I thought. He was too carefree and vivacious, never wanting to do the same thing every day. He was a perfect guardian, because he took each moment as it was, and hoped for more adventure in the next. I admired him to great lengths.  
  
Caledon finally hovered right above us, and dropped down the end of a rope ladder. Talyon held one side in each hand, and motioned for me to head up first. I nodded, placing my feet on the evenly spaced wooden planks gingerly. I slowly made my way up to the basket, basking in the refreshing feeling of the ocean breeze as I grew higher. It wasn't long before I slung my legs over the lip of the basket, witnessing a kindly faced old man and a shivering girl curled up in the corner. The area was quite spacious, as I was pleasantly surprised to see so.  
  
"Rune, my boy!" Caledon stepped forward, taking my hand in his and shaking it vigorously. He looked very excited, and I smiled warmly. His bright blue eyes showed years and years of wisdom, and it clicked in my mind that he was no rookie. He had probably seen countless things on his adventures as an Aeronaut, all sorts of things all over Spira. I made the decision then and there that I respected him and his occupation, as well as his determination. I had heard many times from my Aunt that he had risked a lot traveling with the Summoner to Kilika after the Sin attack. He apparently flew through a terrible rainstorm, which would be incredibly dangerous in a balloon, let alone over the ocean.  
  
Talyon hopped over the lip of the balloon with ease, smiling widely at the old man. They embraced tightly, as friends reunited. Talyon had gone to a Blitzball tournament in Luca a few years back and spent the entire week there with Caledon at the Inn. The place was so packed that Talyon, his father, and Caledon had been put into the same room.  
  
"It's about time we got to see each other again!" Talyon exclaimed, turning around to safely haul up the ladder.  
  
"Ah, it's been years, hasn't it?" Caledon clapped his hands together, cracking his knuckles. As he turned back to his controls, I surveyed our accommodations. The basket itself was just plain and brown, nothing special besides the machina attached to Caledon's wall. The lip came up to my waist, and I leaned against it to peer above us. The balloon looked even more massive from underneath, as I could see the entire inside of its inflated form. There was a black machina inside of it, blowing air inside, and I marveled at its simplicity. Such an efficient mode of transportation, I wondered why there were so few Aeronauts in Spira.  
  
It was then that I re-noticed the girl in the corner. She had caught my eye when Talyon knelt down in front of her. She had jet black hair, and was wearing a traditional red and orange Al Bhed suit. She was soaked to the bone, eyes closed, and had her knees curled up to her chin. She reminded me of what Seneca had looked like the night before, but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind before I began to wander off into my thoughts.  
  
"Hello." Talyon said, his voice softer and gentler than I had ever heard it. I watched curiously as the girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green orbs with swirl type shapes on them. I had seen pictures of Al Bhed before, but never actually met one in person. I was shocked at the intricacy of what I assumed to be her pupils. They were so perfect, little black twirled lines, and looked as if they had been painted on her grassy orbs. She didn't say anything, simply stared back at Talyon with a blank expression on her face. She continued to shiver, and I unlaced my cloak.  
  
"Not necessary." Caledon grinned at me, turning his head from where he was so nobly perched in front of his controls. "She won't accept it anyway." He averted his attention back to the skies, yet I removed my cloak. Talyon looked up at me, and I handed it to him. He made a slight move to wrap it around her, and she lashed out, grasping his nearest arm in her right hand. He didn't seem able to move it, and I marveled at her strength.  
  
"E tu hud haat ouin ramb. Mayja sa pa, clis." She spat, eyes narrowing in borderline anger. I took a step back as she pushed on Talyon's arm, sending him reeling onto his backside. With that, she leaned her head on the side of the basket, closed her eyes, and resumed her former position. Both Talyon and myself were stunned, and neither of us could move at all. She looked so small, so weak, and she had almost thrown Talyon to the other side of the basket. Caledon chuckled.  
  
"I told you." He shrugged, shaking his head. Talyon blinked a few times, and then got to his feet. He scratched his temple for a moment, and then handed me back my dark cloak. I couldn't help but laugh at his incredulous expression as I slung the fabric over my shoulders.  
  
"What did she say?" He inquired.  
  
"I don't think you want to know what she called you." Caledon snickered, and then looked down at the still shivering girl. "I found her swimming a few miles back. I nearly had to haul her in here myself, she was so determined to swim to shore. I managed to convince her that I'd take her to Luca, and I wouldn't interfere anymore so she could fend for herself. She's not much of a conversationalist, but I gathered that she was shipwrecked." I froze in the middle of retying my cloak at the mention of shipwreck. If it had been Sin, then that could mean danger for the surrounding areas. Seneca...  
  
"Was it Sin?" Talyon beat me to the punch as he quickly threw the question at Caledon.  
  
"No, no, don't worry." The elder man waved his hand to calm us. "If it were, I would have sent Rasha for help, and be taking you two back to Kilika."  
  
"Rasha?" I furrowed my brow, as the name was unfamiliar.  
  
"My baby girl." Caledon simply said, and I stood, dumbfounded, until he motioned to the left of us. There, slicing the air with her beautiful wings, flew a bird with a wingspan as wide as the basket itself. Her feathers were of amazing colours, and seemed to alter in the rays of sunlight reflecting off of them. She swooped down, perching on the lip right beside Caledon, and nudged his arm fondly. He slid his hand down her back, and she wriggled with pleasure. I couldn't help but smile, as I had never seen such character in an animal before. My gaze traveled from the brilliant bird to the young Al Bhed girl, who was intently studying the magnificent animal. She had ceased shaking, and was completely transfixed.  
  
"Fryd ec ran hysa?" She asked, and Caledon offered his attention to her.  
  
"Rasha." He replied, and then leaned down to the bird's eye level, making some odd noises with his lips. She then flitted down to sit on the basket floor right beside the Al Bhed. She smiled brightly, running her hand along the plentiful feathers.  
  
"Oui yna cu lyms, cfaad payido. Frana tu oui lusa vnus?" She spoke to the bird, her voice lightening and drifting out of her mouth like honey. Talyon tapped Caledon on the shoulder nonchalantly.  
  
"What is she saying?" He whispered, but Caledon didn't answer. He was too wrapped up in the bonding between the girl and his mate. Rasha seemed to almost communicate with the girl, making certain movements and causing the Al Bhed to laugh heartily. I wished terribly that I could understand her language, to know what she was saying to Rasha.  
  
"Ouin vaydranc yna mega y semmeuh nyehpufc." She whispered, and Rasha cooed, nudging her sleek head against the girl's thigh. Caledon finally tore his attention away from the two of them, addressing both Talyon and myself.  
  
"I got Rasha in Sanubia. The Al Bhed have made a grand city there, it takes up half the desert." He explained. "She only understands Al Bhed, and of course, our own little language. The Al Bhed are very fond of birds, you see, and can communicate with them amazingly. I stayed in Sanubia for a few months, learned the language, and ended up leaving with Rasha." He snapped his fingers, and made a few more odd noises with his tongue against his teeth. Rasha looked at him abruptly, and then flapped her wings at the young girl in the corner. I narrowed my eyes, wanting desperately to understand the magic that was happening between the two of them, what sort of things they were communicating back and forth to each other. Yet, it was almost satisfying just watching them so happily adhere. Rasha suddenly spread her wings and leapt back up to Caledon's side, as the Al Bhed girl got to her feet.  
  
"So hysa ec Maere." She said, shifting her weight and leaning back on the side of the basket. She seemed a lot more comfortable with our presence, and I felt rather relieved that Rasha had calmed her down.  
  
"She says her name is Maere." Caledon informed us, and I smiled at her. She wasn't looking at me, but it still felt right to do so. She was staring out at the sea, the wind rippling her shoulder length black hair around her face. Her skin was almost as pale as my own, and I wondered where her goggles were. It was a strange thing to think about at that time, but I knew that most Al Bhed, when suited, wore goggles. I could sense Talyon's contentment with Maere's comfort as well, and noticed him smiling at her too. But she was oblivious to all of us, and stretched her arms up, making a sound as she straightened her stiff bones.  
  
"E dryhg oui vun ouin ramb." She cocked her head, speaking to Caledon and completely ignoring the two of us. Not that I minded, however, as I was still mildly unsettled by her earlier show of strength. "E ybumukewa ev E caasat nita." After saying that, she looked directly at Talyon, and then myself, but neither of us questioned what she had said. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know whether she was complimenting or insulting either of us, and Caledon didn't bother to translate. At any rate, we were both too stunned to speak as Maere began to strip.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO 


	3. Chapter Three: Diving Into The Onslaught

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Castle In The Sky  
  
By xaphanea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Diving Into The Onslaught  
  
I whipped around quickly, hiding my eyes from whatever Maere was doing. My cheeks flared in embarrassment at her immodesty. Talyon stood stock still, shamelessly staring as the odd Al Bhed girl unzipped her form fitting suit. I felt Talyon lightly smack my upper arm, and I chanced a small peek over my shoulder. It was then that I realized Maere was fully clothed beneath her foreign garb. I laughed nervously, facing her again, and marveled at her unique clothing. She was wrapped in a billowing white top that showed off most of her upper chest and midsection, and glossy bright blue pants that rested on her hips. Hanging haphazardly around her hip to thigh was a wide red leather belt, and her feet were clad in black boots that climbed halfway up her calves. I had never seen such a free spirited looking creature, and Maere's appearance brought a bright smile to my face. Talyon looked cheerful as well, only I knew he was admiring her differently than I was.  
  
"Frana yna drao kuehk yvdan Mily?" Her satiny voice was aimed at Caledon, who indifferently piloted his fluid vehicle. Talyon finally managed to pull his gaze away from the revealing girl and winked at me, focusing on the water below. I shook my head, smiling nostalgically as I remembered Talyon and his wonderful way with women.  
  
"Rune ec dnyjammehk du Wyhyngyht yc y Cissuhan, fedr Talyon yc rec kiynteyh." Caledon replied in perfectly fluent Al Bhed, as if he had spoken the language all his life. I found myself feeling terribly ignorant and premature, not knowing enough that would make me somewhat wiser on my journey. Although learning the Al Bhed language would be futile, considering what I was going to do when I reached Zanarkand. With a pang, I realized that there really wasn't much that I did know about the lands outside of Kilika, as I had never left them. In all of my studying at the Temple and growing to be a Summoner, I never thought to study other lands, and educate myself for my pilgrimage. But, there was still hope. Talyon knew a lot about the outlying areas, as he had traveled some, and been educated my many farther traveling Crusaders. I was greatly indebted to him for that trait, as well.  
  
I shot Caledon a questioning gaze, wondering why he had used our names and what Maere had asked of us.  
  
"She wanted to know where you were going." He seemed as if to read my thoughts, and I cocked my head at her curiously. She seemed innocent enough, but the Al Bhed had been so against pilgrimages so long ago that I nearly feared her intentions. If she was truly against my journey than she might gather her kinsmen and try to stop me by force. Yet, that was another obstacle that I'd have to overcome. Bevelle would be trying to do the same thing to ravage my hopes of defeating Sin.  
  
"E fyhd du yllusbyho dras du dra Suuhvmuf." Maere glanced at me shortly, before averting her attention back to the Aeronaut. "Ra muugc mega ra luimt ica yhudran kiynteyh, yht E sicd lnucc bydrc fedr cusa udran Al Bhed drana." After saying that, she turned away from everyone and leaned on the corner of the basket. She crossed her feminine arms and rested her chin on them daintily, staring out into space. I would have given anything to be able to read her mind at that moment. She seemed to have such insight traversing through her brain, and I wished to be a part of that simple beauty.  
  
"You have a new comrade, then." Caledon smiled at me, and my brow furrowed in question. "Maere will travel with you up until the Moonflow. That is, if it's alright with you." Talyon side glanced me from where he stood, and I knew that he was perfectly fine with the idea of having Maere in our company. I shrugged, honestly apathetic either way.  
  
"Would be my pleasure." I assured him, and then silence ensued, each one of us retreating to our thoughts. I found myself hoping that maybe Maere could learn a little Common Tongue, or I could learn some Al Bhed. Otherwise, we would have no means of communication. And I wasn't about to pay a translator to accompany us all the way to the Moonflow. In any case, we'd have to figure something out, or she'd have to remain silent the entire time. Although, I was sure that Talyon wouldn't mind one bit. He seemed to be utterly content just staring at the young girl. She was somewhat desirable, but nothing exceptional by my standards. I kept finding myself comparing her to Seneca, and in my mind, no other woman could compare to Seneca.  
  
Caledon snapped me out of my thoughts with a bark, pointing to the bustling town of Luca nearing underneath us. I gawked at the size of the Blitzball stadium, and the sheer intricacies of the town itself. It was beautiful, by any standards, and although I loved the rustic feeling of Kilika, Luca's modern style was definitely intriguing. Caledon sent Rasha down to scout out some Inns with free rooms for us to stay in, and Maere gave the magnificent bird a loving pat before she dove down towards the whitewashed city. I was in awe, and my eyes couldn't drink in the detail quickly enough as we soared above. There were people standing in the streets pointing up as they looked in awe at Caledon's bright balloon. I waved at them, and they smiled up at the excited expression on my face. There were little stores and houses everywhere, and a great café that I had heard about from Talyon. Apparently, the Luca café had a legend of it's own. There had been many showdowns there, between all kinds of races. One of High Summoner Yuna's guardians, a Ronso named Kimahri, fought with two of his kinsmen in there. Once a full scale brawl started, started by a Guado and an Al Bhed arguing over two Blitzball teams. It ended up with the bartender throwing everyone out, casting black magic all over the place. He had to redecorate the entire interior of the café after that incident.  
  
Caledon picked a soft landing spot just outside the town on a grassy path. There was a large stake with a metal hole protruding from the top of it, around which he coiled a large rope. I supposed that it was especially for the Aeronauts, who so frequently came to watch Blitzball games. We hopped out of the basket with ease, and stretched our arms and legs. A few people entering Luca from the path stopped to speak with Caledon, and I stood awkwardly with Talyon, awaiting Rasha's return. Maere leaned down, plucking a white flower from between the blades of grass. She twirled it between her fingers, watching intently as each silky petal reflected the sun's fading light. It was then that I realized it was almost dark out, and blinked at the extensive hours we had spent over the ocean. Eventually I heard the beating of familiar wings on air as Rasha landed on Maere's shoulder gracefully. She had obviously seen that Caledon was busy, and so relayed her news to the young Al Bhed. I chuckled, happily enjoying the adorable movements that the great bird made with her feathered body to communicate with Maere. It was obviously a meticulous language that they shared, and I was curious as to how Caledon had come up with it, let alone taught it to a bird. Maere turned to us, and pointed out over the city. I managed to follow her finger to a cathedral inn, titled the Hunskan Stay. It appeared to be clean and sturdy, but cheap enough for Talyon and I to afford. I bowed politely at the striking bird, and she seemed to laugh at me. But with a flick of her wings and somewhat of a nod of her head, I was relayed a sense of thanks from her motions. Caledon eventually dispersed his crowd, and took Rasha onto his arm easily.  
  
"Well, folks, this is where I leave you." He bellowed, a grin spread widely across his face. "I have to get to Macalania for some shipments. Great seeing you both again, and good luck on the pilgrimage. Keep the lady out of trouble, too." He winked at Talyon, who shook his hand respectfully. I inclined my head, and Maere waved quaintly. With that, Caledon gracefully swung back into his balloon, loosened his rope, and the machina sprung to life.  
  
"Thank you!" I called, and he waved, taking to the skies once again.  
  
It didn't take us long to settle a cheap price for a room at the Inn. Each room had four beds, which suited us just fine. There was plenty of room for all of us to sleep and relax that night before setting off to the temple in the morning. Maere stood out on the balcony, leaning over the railing and watching children chase each other in the square. The square was the very center of the town, and in the darkening atmosphere was littered with brightly shining torches that kept the area maneuverable. It was quite a spectacle, to see such organization in what should be the hugest magnet for Sin in Spira.  
  
I glanced over at Talyon, who was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling restlessly. I knew that he wasn't tired, and that he was more of a night owl than a morning glory. Even I wasn't very fatigued, considering the amount of sun and traveling we had been embracing that day. Maere seemed as spunky as ever, smiling broadly as she looked out over the busiest part of town.  
  
"Rune?" Talyon shuffled slightly, adjusting his position so he was comfortably lying on his side. I made a small noise in reply, and brushed a lock of flaming hair that blocked my vision of my trustworthy guardian. "Maybe we should go mingle a while. I know you wanted to see the café... that is, if you're not too tired." I knew how much he wanted to visit with people, maybe run into some old friends, or make new ones. Preferably women, I presumed. I stifled a knowing smirk as I stood, clapping my hands together as if to catch my own attention. Maere glanced at me, and I extended my arm, pointing down at what I could see of the legendary café. Talyon leapt to his feet, securing his sword into place and flinging the door open with glee. Maere nodded excitedly, and bounded after him. I shrugged, and told myself that romping the square was more interesting than fidgeting at the Inn. So I slowly exited as well, taking care to lock the door in case of any rogues in the area. They were known to stay around Luca, as it was the richest town besides Bevelle. But no rogue in his or her right mind would even think of trying to rob anyone in Bevelle. The magic was just far too strong for anyone disorderly to handle directly.  
  
The square was quite large, and covered much more area than the small portion I had seen from the window. There were various types of people everywhere, blitz players with a ball under each arm, children chasing one another and carrying balloons, lovers whispering to each other as they meandered hand in hand along the fountainside, elderly folks bartering with merchants who tried ever so hard to gyp them, and the odd Crusader wandering alertly about. My senses drank everything in, the sights, the scents, the sounds of item upon item, weapon upon weapon, laughter upon small talk. It was a complicated place, but everyone in it was so simple. My heart felt as if it would burst, and it gave me a sudden boost of strength. For the very first time, I really and truly knew what I was saving. I was saving the hope and happiness of these people. So that the children could grow, worry free, the lovers have children of their own, and the merchants to provide for their families so that they could grow. There was an expansive smile across my features as I entered the café with Talyon. It vanished when we both saw that another possibly legendary brawl had arisen.  
  
There was a loud clash as a table was hurled across the room. Everyone in the bar seemed to jump up at the same time, but the movements of the two women were swift and quick. My heart stopped when I realized that one of them was Maere, a look of determination and vigor in her face. All of the onlookers were breathless as the brawlers stayed perfectly still. Maere had claws protruding from the bands around her knuckles, and one of them was poised deadly to the other woman's throat. Yet she too, carried two dagger like weapons, and one of hers was primed dangerously near to Maere's lifeblood. The woman was clad in a very unique outfit, and I was hit with the same impression I was plagued by when I first saw Maere strip to her everyday clothes. She had a red sleeveless top that clung to her skin seductively but comfortably, and very short black tight shorts, covered with a red slit skirt type article with two full pockets on it. Her black boots came up just under the knee, and she had two black bands around her thighs that housed the daggers she so expertly wielded.  
  
Maere's eyes narrowed, and her opponent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Been a long time, Maere." She said, voice husky and seemingly unused. The young Al Bhed's features broke out into a friendly smile, and she retracted her sharp claws.  
  
"Cu kuut du caa oui!" She exclaimed, and the curly haired woman sheathed her weapons with ease and embraced Maere tightly.  
  
"Do you still remember what little Common Tongue I taught you, or do we have to speak Al Bhed?" As if nothing were in disarray, the tall brunette pulled out a bar stool and sat down on it easily. Maere scurried over as well, sliding in beside her friend, and everyone inside went back about their business. My blood began pumping again, my heart working overtime to cure the adrenaline that had been fearing for Maere's safety. Talyon still had a look of indifference on his face, and it soon turned into a cocky leer. He shrugged, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"Welcome to Luca." He laughed, and approached Maere quietly, plopping himself down beside her scantily clad friend. I trotted after him, planting myself modestly beside Maere. "Old friend, Maere?" Talyon causally asked, catching both girls' attention. I chuckled under my breath, knowing all he really wanted was the brunette's attention.  
  
"Drec ec Talyon yht Rune." Maere motioned to each of us simultaneously. I hardly noticed, as I was quite mesmerized by her friend. She was very striking, in the least, but there was some underlying sense of power beneath her exterior that drew me to her. "E dnyjamat qear dras eh Caledon's pymmuuh." I assumed Maere was telling her friend about the balloon ride, and watched as her eyes seemed to smile at me. She had long brown curls that traveled all the way down to her lower back, and her eyes were a beautiful steel silver.  
  
"Traveling partners? You little social butterfly." She winked, and waved at the bartender to bring her another drink. She flicked her wrist gracefully and he set a greenish liquid in a vial before her. I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked rather nasty, considering that I had never consumed alcohol before.  
  
"Butterfly?" Talyon laughed, his charm easily keeping the pretty girl's eyes fixed on him. "She almost killed me when we first met." He crossed his arms, leaning on the counter in mock hurt. I rolled my eyes at his way with the lady, and Maere giggled girlishly.  
  
"That's my girl." The stranger grinned at Maere, and then turned her attention to me. "I'm Arathena." Her quicksilver eyes studied mine, and I felt as if she was almost reading my soul. I felt a coolness course my veins, and as she locked out gaze my limbs began to freeze. My entire body screamed at me to look away, but I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. Suddenly, Arathena smiled, and the bone chilling feeling drifted away. I flexed my fingers absently as the warmth returned. There was definitely more to her than met the eye, and I desperately wanted to haul Talyon away from her. "So, where are you headed?" She casually asked, brushing her incredulously long hair over her shoulder. I had a feeling deep in my stomach that she already knew that information, and shifted my weight. Knowing Talyon would jump in and answer if I hesitated, I decided it would be best to answer honestly.  
  
"To Zanarkand." I swallowed forcefully and tried to calm my racing nerves as I remained captive under her deep gaze. "I'm a Summoner, and Talyon is my guardian." I felt my skin crawl and I shivered as her expression faded into seriousness.  
  
"You offer that information to me freely. Surprising." She raised an eyebrow, downing her odd looking liquid in one long swig. I shivered absently, feeling a chill in the air even though it was hot. Talyon was unnaturally quiet, and for a moment I almost thought that maybe he was experiencing the same vibes from her. But then I realized he was staring at me with an odd manifestation on his face. I suddenly felt faint, and then reeled back in pain as I suddenly received a harsh vision of flame.  
  
END CHAPTER 3 


	4. Chapter Four: When Paths Overlap

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Castle In The Sky  
  
By xaphanea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: When Paths Overlap  
  
My world was spinning, and I was overcome with a faint falling sensation as my surroundings began to take shape. At first I had witnessed a blur of fire, but now, I could clearly make out buildings and people stumbling around under the flames. I began to feel nauseated as I was thrown forward and back, right to left, the movement jumbling my pulsating brain. I managed to stifle any heaves by realizing that it wasn't me that was moving, it was the area around me. All of a sudden, everything became still, and I wavered for a moment. My eyes felt as if they were going to explode from their sockets as I realized I was standing in the center of Kilika. Everything was ignited, the houses, the grass, the trees, the docks, and to my horror, the people. My friends were stumbling around, caught aflame, blood curdling screams erupting from them. I wanted to help them, I wanted to reach out to them, but I was powerless to move. I felt an anger surpassing every other feeling inside of me as I thought of Arathena. This had to be her doing, it was the only explanation. It must be an illusion she was casting upon me, some sort of black magic. Yet, it all felt so incredibly real. I could feel the heat threatening to melt my skin. There was smoke billowing up above the fair forests as they too were engulfed in the hellish flames. I felt a tear streak down my face, creeping ever lower to mourn the torture that the villagers were enduring. If I could have moved, I would have reached for my staff, to prepare to send the fallen. If I could have moved, I would have attempted to cast a NulBlaze spell to save whatever was left to be saved. My entire mind was cursing my weakness, my powerlessness to help. Then it fell entirely blank as I watched a figure approach me, staring right into my eyes with her deep sorrowful pools. Seneca. She was as beautiful as ever, and completely unfazed by the deadly plague that had befallen our homes. She was moving towards me slowly, step after step, and my entire being ached for her to be nearby. My eyes stung desperately, feeling the smoke, but I didn't dare to close my eyes. I didn't dare to create a barrier between Seneca and myself. Just before she reached me, I watched in fear as she fell to the ground. She was coughing horribly, and I breathed rapidly as I watched her suffer. Her voice came out in a raspy whisper, but I could hear her clearly enough as if her voice were inside of my head.  
  
"Why, Rune?" She hissed, staring up at me with those eyes that I could get lost in for eternity. "Why did you do this to us?"  
  
It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and I was confused at a strange moist feeling on my forehead. My heart was pounding, I was sweating profusely, and my chest felt constricted as each of my breaths came out ragged. As my blood slowed somewhat, I realized that I was back in the hotel room, on the bed nearest the window. The moonlight was faint, but I could make out a figure seated beside me, her arm reaching above my head. The moistness was a cool damp cloth, which suddenly felt very soothing to my raging body.  
  
"You've come around." It was Arathena's voice that reached my ears, and I blinked slowly. As much as I tried to fight it, I feared her. She looked like nothing more than a traveler with some battling skills, but I sensed an underlying wisdom there that showed much more. It was unsettling. She removed the cloth, as it wasn't as cool as it had been, and dipped it gently into a bowl on the nightstand. There she left it, folding her hands in her lap. My eyes drifted away from her to the balcony door, where I saw the moon slowly inching it's way to fully illuminate the room.  
  
"Where are the others?" I inquired, my voice slightly hoarse. I forced a cough to try and rectify it, as I slowed my breathing to drawn out deep breaths. My mind trailed down through my veins into my heart, where I calmed it, soothing it. Summoners learned to be very in touch with their bodies, every part of it. The main purpose of that was likely to keep us in control at all times. Although, with Arathena in my presence, I didn't feel as if I were in control in the least.  
  
"They are out buying provisions." She answered me, and I watched her turn her head towards the semi-elegant glass doors. I studied the contours of her face, trying to delve deeper in to determine the lines of age there. But it fatigued me to try; she had perfect defenses. "Talyon was restless and worried, so I sent him out to keep his mind off of things. Maere went along to make sure nothing happened to him." There was a twinkle of amusement in her eye, and I wondered at it. Arathena was truly an enigma.  
  
"Talyon is capable of taking care of himself." I countered, jaw clenching at her insinuation of my companion's weakness. He was trained by crusaders, and I knew he could defend himself, as well as guard me. Talyon wasn't weak by far.  
  
"Every warrior has a weakness." Arathena said, as if reading my mind. She ran her hands back behind her, and leaned onto them. Her gaze was still carried out the window, captivated by something beyond my understanding. To a normal person, she would simply be a pretty girl perched on the edge of the bed. But I carried a knot of dread in my stomach that twisted as she called Talyon weak. "Talyon's weakness is his friendship with you. Although sometimes that is a strength, at times like this he is unsure of who to blame for your condition and feels helpless." But then, I grasped the truth that rang through her words. If I were to be in danger, Talyon's care for me would drive him to reap those responsible. But with me simply lying there at nobody's fault, he was likely fuming with worry and anger, with nobody to take it out on. I closed my eyes, admitting defeat to Arathena's wisdom. "You can ease his worry right now." At this statement, my body sprang tense, and I propped myself up to a sitting position as quickly as possible. Her eyes were now locked on mine, and my brow furrowed in evident confusion. She was some sort of mage, that much was easy to see, but the hazard of her was difficult to measure.  
  
"Where do you come from?" I inquired, before I even thought the question. If it caught her off guard, I wasn't aware, as she didn't so much as flinch. Her even stare simply continued. It didn't make me uncomfortable this time, however, as I had frozen before. This time her gaze was soft, almost gentle, and in the back of my mind I was reminded of waves lapping the serene Kilika shore. She had a complete calming effect on me, and any thoughts of needing to tranquilize my heart rate were gone.  
  
"You have the ability to soothe your body, slow adrenaline, and such." Arathena told me, utterly ignoring my previous question. "You can also do it outside of your body, although it takes quite a bit more energy. Try it on me. Just read into me as you normally would for a person, and then merge your senses with the pacifying abilities you have on yourself." I almost didn't follow through, but I understood that she was trying to teach me something new. This was all part of journeying, and the power to ease other people could be a useful skill in the future. I decided to jump at the chance of gaining what I could from this interesting and deep woman, and closed my eyes. This time, when I tried to locate Arathena's center, she didn't block me. There were many things in shadow that I was not able to reach, and I assumed they were her personal truths. When I reached her heart, I felt a pain in my head that almost caused me to recoil. She was scarred, deeply, and it was agonizingly obvious despite her shadow magic. I could feel her heartbeat, and then she started to increase her rate, giving artificial nervousness. I then tried to focus my soothing prowess on it, and my muscles seemed to clench and scream. I ignored the pain, my brain shuddering and thumping as I fought to break free of my own body and embrace hers with my mind. The strain was terrible, but I pressed on, determined to break the wall down that separated my senses from the outside world. I felt something build in the pit of my stomach, almost an itching feeling. It started to grow and become more prominent to me, and then suddenly I was there. I was inside of Arathena. It was as if my mind had carried into her body, and I was looking upon myself. Yet in the back of my mind, my eyes were still closed in my own body. I was somewhat split, but still connected by a thread of intuition. Overcoming my shock, I relaxed myself, and then reached down into Arathena's heart, encircling it. I eased it, slowing the pace, until she was tranquil once again. She then put her defenses up without any warning, and I was thrown back to myself. I was actually knocked backwards, and blinked rapidly as I regained my sitting position.  
  
"That was... incredible." I stammered, unable to find the right words to describe the sensations I had felt while inside of her. It was something I hadn't known any Summoner to do, and it increased my curiosity towards her. I studied her openly, as she shifted herself to face me frontally. I terribly wanted to read her, I had so many questions.  
  
"Why don't you try asking them?" Arathena spoke softly, sounding almost offended. I was at a loss for words, but then dismissed my surprise at the fact she had been reading my thoughts the entire time we had been sitting there. I decided that I would no longer find shock in her abilities, as she seemed to have so many different ones. She was right, I knew, and cursed myself for being so ignorant. I hadn't even thought of coming out and asking her anything, save where she was from. And that had been so rudely right in the middle of her teaching me something new and exciting.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, and I honestly meant it. I felt guilty for attacking her with my senses before speaking. She had helped me find some new power inside of me. Arathena put a hand up before I could say anything else, and I closed my mouth when she did so.  
  
"First, help Talyon. It won't hurt this time." Her expression was hard to understand, as it seemed like a mix between pride and sadness. But I shook it off, readying myself to concentrate on finding Talyon. "He hasn't gone far." Sure enough, as I cast out my senses I felt him in a weapon shop with Maere on the other side of the court. I immediately felt his agitation, even as he tried to keep a calm front for Maere. I dove down inside of him, and almost immediately was witnessing the world through his eyes. Not a second of hesitation this time, to my pleasant surprise. In the back of my mine, I observed Arathena smile warmly. It was so odd, witnessing two point of views at the same time. I urged Talyon to relax, as his muscles were insanely tense. His jaw was throbbing from clenching it so tightly. I felt him jerk with surprise as I centered him, slowing his heart rate, and giving him an overall serene feeling. I planted comforting and assuring thoughts into him, and he relaxed to near completion. It was very successful, and I left Talyon in good spirits. It was gentle this time when I returned to myself, and I let out a deep sigh of contentment. I returned Arathena's friendly smile, and then hers dissipated completely. She was preparing herself to answer my questions, I could tell that easily enough.  
  
"Where do you come from?" That was the question that had been bothering me for a time, and I cocked my head slightly as she blinked slowly, adjusting her position on the bed.  
  
"I will answer you honestly, but you have to promise you won't ask me anything more about it until I decide it is time." She stared at me expectantly, and I nodded, satisfied for the moment. I watched her draw in a breath and hold it in a millisecond longer than she normally did. "I come from Zanarkand." After saying this, she was silent, and my entire being screamed and urged for her to continue. My curiosity was sparked to thorough electrocution, and she knew it as well. But I had promised not to say anything more, and when I was sure she was finished, I held my tongue and contemplated my next question. I was ready to speak when I was cut short by my senses telling me she had let a hint of amusement slip from her guard. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and she knew what she had done. Her deep orbs apologized, and I shook my head in contempt.  
  
"What happened to me in the bar?" I asked, figuring that she knew exactly where that vision or dream had come from.  
  
"When you were frozen, or when you were thrown into forethought?" Arathena sat up a little straighter, as if she were complimenting herself on her power threshold. I forced down any angry comments I had, and licked my dry lips.  
  
"I have an idea what happened when I was... frozen." I paused, crossing my arms. I judged my words carefully, which was almost futile considering the woman could read my mind. There was really nothing I could hide from her. But I still wanted to make everything that I said count. "You called it a forethought? Does that not mean that I saw the future?" My heart fluttered as an image of Seneca weeping in the flames flashed though my mind. For a moment, my heart stopped, and I felt that cold helplessness return. Arathena's voice cut me back into reality, and I found my body under control once more.  
  
"Technically, yes." She frankly replied, and I tensed. "But, there is much you can do to counter it." Reaching to the nightstand, she retrieved the wet cloth and wrung it over the bowl expertly. She took my hand in hers, and wrapped the cool dampness around my wrist. It was a welcome sensation, and felt wonderfully alleviating.  
  
"Counter it?" That was a comfort. "But wait... where did it come from?" I drew my hand back from her sharply. The cloth flopped onto the sheets, leaving a damp blotch as Arathena replaced it to the bowl.  
  
"There is a very old Guado who lives in Bevelle." She began, looking at the ceiling. She seemed to be reliving old memories, searching the back of her mind for some forgotten facts. "He has been around for centuries, and is said to be able to witness the future. He also has the power to show people what he can see. Only in fragments, however. When he was a boy, he thought they were dreams. But when his dreams began to come true, the Guado appointed him as a shaman. Yet eventually, the Maesters captured him and locked him away in Bevelle. Of course, they told the Guado that he fell sick and died, but that is hardly the case. One of the High Mages in Bevelle gave his life conjuring a powerful spell to keep this man alive until the end of time. You see, the Maesters love power, and the power to foresee the future is priceless. So he's been there ever since, decrepit and old, locked away in the depths of Bevelle." She hesitated, disgust evident in her voice and expression. She swallowed once, and then regained her calm stature, returning to normal before continuing. "Sometimes, when this old Guado sees very disastrous things are to happen, he tries to warn people that can help. That way it can be prevented." She concluded, and I was quiet for quite a while. I wasn't sure what to think of all that Arathena had told me, that something disastrous was to happen to Kilika, and I was to prevent it? It was too much to take at the moment.  
  
"How do you know this, if he was kept secret?" I suddenly asked, before even thinking.  
  
"That is not your concern." She answered just as abruptly, and I respected her decision not to reply. I stored all of that information neatly in the back of my head, to be relocated when I was able to have a talk with Talyon. Another curiosity suddenly hit me, and I furrowed my brow.  
  
"Just before I... forethought, you seemed surprised that I had told you Talyon and I were on our way to Zanarkand." Her eyes were drawn back to mine immediately, and this time, she let her amusement slip purposely. My eyes widened in question, and she literally laughed out loud.  
  
"Foolish boy." She shook her head, stifling her laughs. "Why do you think there hasn't been a pilgrimage in forty years? Bevelle. People are afraid of Bevelle, because they're stopping Summoner parties from reaching the Final Aeon. Why is all politics, but that's not the point. You know that it's dangerous to be a traveling Summoner these days, and yet you openly told me and whomever else was listening that you were on a pilgrimage. Anyone could have been a spy for Bevelle. For Yevon's sake, I could have been a spy. I could have sent Talyon and Maere out, and killed you in your delirium." She paused for effect, one which had completely consumed me. Arathena was right; her truths rang free within my muddled brain. How had I been so thoughtless? "For future reference, be discreet about who you are and where you are headed. Spira is at war with herself, Rune, that you must learn. Kilika is a peaceful place, but the wide world though which you must travel is harsh. There is no compassion, and you must be careful." I didn't even bother blurting out how she knew I was from Kilika. And even if I did, there would have been no time to answer. Talyon suddenly burst through the door, a wild look in his eyes. Maere followed not too far behind, claws glinting in defense.  
  
"Rune, thank Yevon you're awake!" Talyon gushed, unsheathing his sword firmly. Arathena was on her feet in a moment, questioning what was going on mentally. I could sense frenzy, and got off of the bed as quickly as I could, standing beside the heated female warrior.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, and Talyon glanced back over his shoulder.  
  
"There's trouble." He motioned to us. "We have to run."  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR 


End file.
